Akatsuki & Sports
by MiraiIzError
Summary: -Sequel of 'Akatsuki vs Sports'- Kembalinya sang wartawan! Akatsuki mencoba untuk berolahraga! Berharap saja agar tak terjadi apapun --yang aneh dan gaje-- selama proses meliput... -Warning: OOC- PROLOGUE!


**MiraiIzError **_brought to you..._

_-_

_**Akatsuki & Sports**_

_A Naruto fanfiction by _**MiraiIzError**.

_A sequel to **Akatsuki vs Sports**_, _another Naruto fanfiction by _**MiraiIzError**.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei _dan para pencipta olahraga yang ada sampai sekarang. Untuk _SportShoWtf_, wartawan, kameramen, dan _fict _ini, semua itu milik Mirai!

**Warning:**

_OOC_, penyalah-gunaan olahraga.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**1**

_**Beginning of The Story, Yeah, Prologue!**_

**_Pemilihan Olahraga_**

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

_SportShoWtf_, sebuah acara yang menampilkan humor bertemakan olahraga.

Bulan lalu, untuk menaikkan _rating _yang jatuh, sang direktur memutuskan untuk menggunakan organisasi cupu, yaitu Akatsuki, dalam acara miliknya itu.

Karena ternyata peminatnya lumayan, maka mereka diputuskan dan disambungkan kembali untuk membintangi acara tersebut lagi.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

"Pokoknya, kami nggak mau kalau nggak dibayar!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Tapi, tapi ini demi kami semua, _please_..." pinta sang wartawan, "Lagipula, dengan apa kami bayar? Kami ini nggak modal, itu _handicam _aja nyewa dari tukang loak,"

"Sungguh tersiksa dirimu, nak, nak. Mana ada kameramen pakai _handicam_? Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tabah saja, ya, nak..." hibur Pein kepada sang kameramen dengan sentimentil --dia terpengaruh telenovela yang akhir-akhir ini jadi tontonan wajibnya tiap hari, sebagai rokok dan narkoba baginya.

"Mendingan kamu pakai kacamata, deh. Saya ini lebih tua daripada kamu, tahu. Gitu bilangnya 'nak'," ucap sang kameramen --_handicam-man_.

"Lho, emang bapak umurnya berapa?"

"48 tahun 7 bulan 12 hari 6 jam. Gimana, saya keren, kan, bisa hafal? Saya, gitu, lho,"

"Biasa aja kali, pak. Harusnya kayak saya dong, Saya ini umurnya sekitar 1103760000 detik, alias 35 tahun (_author _nggak ngerti Pein umurnya berapa, jadi ngasal aja, red),"

"Lho, kalau aku 1103760005 detik," ucap Konan.

"Hah? Hahahahahahahahahah!"

"Kamu kenapa, Pein?"

"Kamu lebih tua dariku 5 detik, wahahahahahah!"

_**BLETAAKKK!!!**_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Pein.

"Bego! 5 detik itu selang waktu antara setelah kamu dan sebelum aku bicara!" bentak Konan, nggak tega umurnya ketahuan lebih tua dari Pein.

"Oke, kalau gitu, 500 perak! _Deal_!" seru sang wartawan tiba-tiba, mengakhiri debatnya dengan Kakuzu yang terus berlangsung sejak tadi.

"_Deal_!" seru Kakuzu, menyetujui. Mereka berdua saling berjabat kaki, meremas jempol satu sama lain.

"...Eh, tadi aku nggak salah denger, kan? 500 perak?" ucap Kisame, tak percaya.

"Telingamu masih bener, kok, Kis. Emang 500 perak," Sasori meyakinkan Kisame.

"Kita dibayar cuma segitu?"

"Ya, untuk satu kali main," ucap sang wartawan.

"Nggak salah?"

"Bener, kok,"

"Ah, Kis, kamu kayak nggak tahu Kakuzu aja. Ingat, bagi dia, 100 perak pun bagaikan 1 milyar!" Sasori mengutip sekaligus menggubah... ehm, MENGUBAH kalimat yang sering muncul dalam berbagai _fanfiction _di mana Kakuzu muncul, entah sebagai pemain utama maupun figuran.

"Iya juga, sih,"

Jadilah Akatsuki ikut peran dalam acara _SportShoWtf _dengan bayaran 5 milyar --dalam bayangan Kakuzu.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

"Yak, tantangan pertama bagi kalian adalah..." wartawan --yang kali ini alih peran jadi _MC _karena _SportShoWtf _kekurangan kru-- mengambil sebuah monitor komputer dan membaca tulisan yang terpampang di batu ukir zaman purba, "..._Postman_!"

_**DHUAKK!!!**_

Pein meniup pistol yang ia gunakan untuk memukul gong, "Hei, kalau aku mukul gong, harusnya bunyinya _'breenngg'_ dong, bukan _'dhuakk'_! Gimana, sih?"

Sang _handicam-man _pun meralat _sound effect_ yang dibuat olehnya tadi,

**_BREENNGG!!!_**

"Telat, tahu!" Pein mengalihkan pandangannya pada wartawan, eh, MC, "Woi! Katanya kita disuruh olahraga, kok malah _postman_, sih?!"

"Lho, bukannya _postman _itu juga olahraga? Kan, itu mengolah raga kita," ucap _MC_.

"Beda, beda! Olahraganya itu kayak sepak bola, tenis, dan sebagainya gitu, dong!"

"Ah, banyak maunya!" _MC _berhenti sejenak, lalu berdeham, "Ehm, iya, iya. Oke, Akatsuki, tantangan olahraga untuk kalian yang pertama adalah..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Pemilihan Olahraga:**

Silakan pilih olahraga yang akan dimainkan oleh para _Akatsukies_!

Untuk olahraga yang pertama (untuk _chapter _2), sudah terisi sebelumnya oleh **Reiya Sumeragi**-_san_.

Batas jumlah olahraga tidak ditentukan. Olahraganya apa saja, asal benar-benar olahraga. ^^

Satu hal lagi, ini bukan untuk menambah jumlah _review_. Hanya karena Mirai bingung mau pakai olahraga apa, juga agar _fict _Mirai benar-benar bisa diterima oleh pembaca sekalian. :D

_Arigatou~_

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Author's Comments:**

_Thanks 4 reading!_ :D

Maaf, jika ada kesalahan yang Mirai buat, baik yang besar, sedang, maupun kecil.

_Fict _ini dibuat untuk memenuhi permintaan seseorang yang membaca_ 'Akatsuki v Sports'_, makanya disebut sebagai _sequel _dari _fict _itu.

Oke,

_Arigatou, minna-san~_

_Best regards~_


End file.
